Bored and Invisible
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Knuckles discovers how to make himself temporarily invisible and goes around doing things like scaring Amy Rose, getting Shadow in trouble for peeping in on a naked Rouge, and watching Sonic jerk off. Knuxonic.


Title: Bored and Invisible

Anime: Sonic X

Pairing: Knuxonic

Purely out of boredom on his floating island, Knuckles the Echidna discovered something new and interesting that he could use Chaos energy for: turning invisible. It was only temporary, but he knew that he could enjoy doing things while people couldn't see him, not that anyone would visit Angel Island anytime soon.

He left the island. Just this once, he would give in to the temptation of spying on others out of curiosity.

While Amy Rose lay down in a field with her legs spread, he looked straight up her skirt for a few minutes. When he got tired of it, he started to walk away. Then, he stopped and looked back at her. He couldn't help it. He yelled,

"BOO!" she nearly jumped out of her panties in fear. She ran away screaming. He laughed to himself. That was immoral, mean, and just plain _wrong_, but today, he was going to let himself give in to those nasty indulgences. He couldn't do this any other day. This invisible affect could only be used once, and only for a few hours.

He peeped in on Rouge the bat undressing, and found that he wasn't the only one looking at her enormous boobs. Shadow the Hedgehog was _also_ peeping in on her. He couldn't help but think of him as a dirty pervert and hoped that he got caught, but then he told himself just how hypocritical that kind of thinking was. Then, he thought that it _wouldn't_ be the wrong thing to say if he just walked away while he was ahead. There was one thing that he just _had_ to do, though. As he walked up behind Shadow, barely able to contain his laughter, he screamed,

"BANGIN' TITS!" and ran away. That startled Shadow, and he fell through the busty bat's door. Knuckles ran away laughing, hearing the Ultimate Life Form being yelled at by his partner.

There was at least _one_ last thing he wanted to do before his new power wore off…

He climbed in the window of Sonic the Hedgehog's house, fully intent on staying in that room until Sonic showed up. Flustered and hard, the azure hedgehog ran into his room, slamming the door behind him and grabbing his erection hornily. He let out a desperate moan. Knuckles turned red. He hit the jackpot: getting to watch someone masturbate. Sonic was too eager and too weakened with lust to move to the bed. He just leaned against a wall nearby the bed and jerked his dick, groaning lustfully.

Knuckles also started pawing at himself. He wasn't able to help it. Once he was about to get an orgasm, he decided he would leave. There was no _way_ he could escape undetected if he left evidence of his being there all over Sonic's hardwood floor.

'Say my name.' the guardian thought. 'Say it. After all those kisses we shared just because we wanted to… after all those dirty thoughts I've gotten… there's no _way_ I can't be the one on your mind.'

It was true. The two had gotten to where when they were alone, a kiss was a greeting no matter how gay it seemed. They gave it no thought and didn't think of themselves as 'gay' or 'in a relationship' with each other. Sometimes, they would even take it all the way as they lose themselves in the heat of the moment as they make out eagerly, tongues battling as they wrestled for dominance. They both knew every time how it ended, though: with Knuckles on top. They just fought a little because it was fun. It was like play fighting as kids with a little extra added fun.

Knuckles felt like he was going to get close, soon.

"Mmnn… nnn…" Sonic moaned.

'Say it!' Knuckles growled in his mind.

"Knu…ckles…" the hero moaned, looking very hot while he said it. The echidna stopped jerking just so that he could throw his fist into the air in victory.

'Yes! Now _that's_ what I'm talking about! I'm a winner! I rock!' he thought, feeling very pumped up and good about himself. The moment didn't last long for him when suddenly, he became visible. Sonic opened his eyes and saw Knuckles in the corner doing a happy dance.

"KN-KNUCKLES?" he shouted, very embarrassed, ashamed, and angry. Knuckles stopped dancing. Sonic didn't sound very horny or happy, anymore. He looked down at himself and saw his legs.

'Oh, damn…' he thought.

"What the hell? And how long were you there?" the hedgehog yelled.

"Long enough to see you masturbating from the start. I _knew_ you were thinking of me. I just _knew_ it!" Knuckles said, feeling very smug.

"S-shut up! That was nothing!" Sonic said, looking cute while he was mad. Knuckles approached him with a little bit of swagger and a whole lot of arousal.

"You were thinking about _this_ while you were doing that, weren't you?" he leaned in and kissed Sonic. The blue teenager moaned immediately. Knuckles was a good kisser, and he was right. That was _specifically_ what had been on his mind at the time. The echidna broke the kiss, a line of drool between them.

"You know… since I'm mad and we both have awkward boners… angry sex?" Sonic suggested. 


End file.
